De l'autre coté du miroir
by Veneziano58
Summary: Wido vivait sa vie au jour le jour, sans chercher à changer quoique ce soit. Mais parfois, quand il regardait son reflet en face, il se permettait de rêver à ce que serait sa vie s'il vivait justement de l'autre coté du miroir.../2P/OCs


**De l'autre coté du miroir**

* * *

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas mais ces OCs sont à moi sauf une qui est citée.**

_Listing du jour:_  
Wido (2p!Guyancourt)  
Eléonore (2p!Elancourt)  
Jean (2p!Paris)  
François (2p!France)  
2p!Buc  
2p!Trappes  
2p!Lyon

* * *

Wido marchait tranquillement dans les rues de sa ville, souriant à ses gens qui iraient ensuite dire que leur représentant était une personne charmante. C'était complètement faux. Mais enfin, c'était bon pour son image de marque alors il entretenaît l'illusion. Il était d'ailleurs très fort pour les illusions, capable de créé un personnage et l'histoire qui allait avec en très peu de temps. C'était utile, il pouvait ainsi se fondre dans n'importe quel décor et s'intégrer dans n'importe quel groupe de personnes. Parfait.

Ses doigts tirèrent sur le ruban rouge nouant sa chevelure bouclée qui lui tombait sinon sur les épaules afin de refaire le catogan correctement, il sortait après tout d'une partie de sexe endiablée et des mèches s'étaient égarées. Un véritable sourire étira ses lèvres cette fois, le ruban était d'un magnifique carmin, le seul étant parfait. Celui du sang. Oh, comme la jeune fille lui ayant permit de le teindre avait été... délicieuse. Wido eu un petit rire sans raisons apparentes tout en terminant d'attacher ses cheveux d'une sorte de blond non défini, un blond doré très pâle. _Strawberry blonde_ disait son cousin écossais. Peut-être. Il s'en foutait en réalité. Une fois arrivé devant sa maison, il ouvrit la petite grille de fer forgé blanc et entra dans le joli jardin emplit d'énormément de variété fleuries et colorées, leur parfum capiteux embaumant l'air. Le maître des lieux alla ensuite déverrouiller sa jolie porte de bois sculptée et pénétra sa demeure.

«Oh que j'aime cette ambiance...~» souffla le guyancourtois dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Le jardin était accueillant et enchanteur mais la maison était glauque, sinistre, l'angoisse vous serrant la gorge à vous en étouffer. Comme leur propriétaire, beau et avenant au premier regard, sombre et terrifiant en profondeur. Il y eu mouvement dans sa vision périphérique et il balança d'un geste soupple un petit couteau à la lame effilée qui se planta en plein dans la créature passant par là, l'épinglant mortellement au mur. Guyancourt esquissa un sourire puis récupéra son couteau, regardant la minuscule fée disparaître en une fumée noirâtre. Une de moins.

«Buc! Viens nettoyer le mur immédiatement!» Il n'était pas contre répendre un peu de sang mais pas sur ses propres murs. Ce n'était pas joli. L'esthétisme était une chose très importante. Un énorme chien noir comme la nuit déboula depuis le salon, laissant des empreintes de coussinets ensanglantés sur le sol, sa bave étant également rougeâtre de son repas de viande crue. Wido rangea sa lame puis fit un gros câlin au monstre canin, le grattouillant derrière les oreilles.

«Tu as bien mangé? Oh oui, c'est un bon monstre ça, oui ~ Tu es fantastique et merveilleusement utile ~ Buc! Dépêches-toi par le Consort, le sang ne doit pas tacher la maison.

\- J'arrive Père!»

Un frêle adolescent apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses grands yeux mauves s'illuminant en voyant l'homme qu'il appelait père être de retour. Wido ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait personne de toute façon puisqu'il ignorait totalement ce que c'était. Ce genre de concept lui étant véritablement étranger mais bizarrement le gosse que lui avait refilé Versailles s'était réellement attaché à lui. Le bucois repoussa vivement ses mèches noires inégales, car grossièrement coupées au couteau par son paternel de temps à autre, et se mit au travail, frottant avec une éponge et une serpillère le liquide vermeil qui s'étalait partout. Satisfaire cet homme était le seul objectif de sa vie, recherchant constamment son attention, son approbation. Cet individu froid, menteur, manipulateur et sans une once de tendresse était tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne lui avait jamais donné de bisou, de câlin et pas le moindre prénom. Il était simplement Buc. La seule concession étant qu'il avait le droit de l'appeler «père». Rien de plus. Toussus-le-Noble avait voulu être sa mère mais Wido avait mis fin à tout ça dès que le jeu «Formons une famille» ne l'avait plus amusé, se débarrassant de la jeune femme pleine d'amour maternel tout en étant une ex incroyablement collante envers sa propre personne. Buc était sa propriété, il pouvait éventuellement le prêter pour des occasions et des personnes particulières mais certainement pas le donner. Il ne donnait jamais rien.

Une musique étrange, mix bizarre d'une musique entraînante et effrayante, résonna subitement et le guyancourtois se saisit de son téléphone portable pour y répondre sans cesser de caresser la bête noire aux yeux enflammés. Un Chien de l'Enfer domestiqué. Une voix enjôleuse et féminine retentit à son oreille, son visage revêtant une douceur insoupçonnée. Seule sa sœur arrivait à réchauffer son cœur aussi dur que la pierre.

«Mon Eléonore ~ Que puis-je faire pour te rendre heureuse?

\- Mon stupide voisin préfère encore ses trains à moi! Wido ~ Je le veux dans mon lit.

\- Je vais l'ensorceler pour qu'il satisfasse tes désirs ma chérie. Autre chose?

\- Achète-moi de magnifiques chaussures puisque tu vas à Paris. Les plus belles et les plus chères que tu trouveras ~

\- Bien sûr. Amuses-toi bien.»

La superbe blonde platine lui envoya un millier de baisers avant de raccrocher, sachant que son grand frère adoré allait tenir parole. Celui-ci se rendit dans une pièce cachée sous l'escalier par une porte dérobée et dessina précisément sur le sol un pentacle à la craie, sifflotant joyeusement un air macabre. Ses alliés des sombres arts magiques vinrent l'aider, un rire montant dans sa gorge avant de finalement exploser. C'était tellement drôle d'utiliser la magie noire à des fins si... pragmatiques. Pauvre Trappes qui allait se retrouver ligoté, nu, au lit de la belle Elancourt, restant à sa merci jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit lassé de lui. Que c'était amusant de jouir de ce pouvoir que lui seul possédait contre ses collègues et voisins. Vraiment, ça aurait été du gâchis de ne pas s'en servir. Il revint dans le couloir principal et sorti sans prêter attention à l'adolescent qui frottait toujours le mur, ses prunelles redevenant ternes et sans vie dès que la porte d'entrée se fut refermée sur la haute silhouette de Guyancourt.

Ca ne lui faisait pas plaisir d'aller voir Paris mais un serment de fidélité avait été conclu entre eux, ou plutôt de lui envers le parisien. Pas d'attachement particulier c'était purement professionnel, de son coté du moins. La capitale lui avait salement amoché la figure quand il avait dû lui anoncer qu'il passait sous le joug de Versailles plusieurs siècles auparavant, depuis le guyancourtois gardait une cicatrice sur son visage courant de sa pomette à sa mâchoire, coupant sa joue gauche. La Ville Lumière ne supportait pas la trahison sous aucunes formes que ce soit. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau de son patron, il ne fut même pas surpris de trouver celui-ci planqué derrière la porte avec un flingue braqué sur lui. Jean était complètement paranoïaque, encore plus depuis les attentats. Wido trouvait cela marrant, sa façon de tout surveiller, épier, éplucher et cataloguer. Il y avait des caméras et des micros dissimulés partout, il le savait. Un large sourire se dessina sur son minois, il sortit très lentement un premier couteau de sa manche et le laissa tomber à terre sous le regard scrutateur de Paris. Celui pliant caché dans un étui au creux de ses reins tomba aussi puis ce fut le tour du troisième, caché dans sa botte.

«Je sais que t'en a un autre. Fais le tomber!» vociféra son interlocuteur en agitant son revolver. Décidément il le connaissait bien. Il passa la main sous sa chemise et enleva la dague cachée là, rejoignant les autres au sol en un bruit de ferraille. L'arme à feu se baissa finalement et les deux hommes s'assirent calmement afin de boire ensemble un verre de whisky et discuter normalement, comme si la scène plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le représentant ne buvait que du whisky, c'était comme boire de l'eau pour le commun des mortels dans son cas. Wido avait toujours admiré la merveilleuse intelligence de l'autre homme, Jean étant vraiment la personne la plus éclairée qu'il eu jamais rencontré. François pouvait vraiment se reposer sur lui pour conduire le pays. Les discussions d'affaires furent vite expédiées puis Jean aborda le sujet de la vie personnelle du guyancourtois, le parisien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à l'eau de rose. Quelle personnalité tordue et complexe, absolument fascinante il fallait l'avouer.

«Je les séduit, les baise et m'en débarrasse. Comme toujours.

\- Et l'amour?

\- Voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? ~

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux c'est tellement triste... Oh, je sais! Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec une représentante célibataire. Pourquoi pas Lyon?

\- T'as pas réussi à te la sauter?

\- Là n'est pas la question, c'est un secret d'alcôve enfin!»

Et voilà. Il était outré et rougissait comme une midinette pour les choses du sexe mais n'hésitait pas à mettre du matériel d'espionnage partout. Aller comprendre. Lyon. Bien, qui était-elle déjà...? Blonde, brune, rousse? Petite, grande, mince, avec des formes? Yeux bleus, mauves, améthystes, rouges? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, oh quel pied s'il pouvait soumettre à lui l'une des plus grandes villes de France... La faire gémir, crier et pleurer. Il en frissonnait par avance. Oui, pleurer toutes les larmes de son être alors qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher son corps de se tordre sous l'orgasme venu d'un plaisir traître...

«Lyon oui... Recommande la moi, je vais m'occuper d'elle...

\- Mieux que les filles sur qui tu dessines au couteau pas vrai?

\- Evidemment. Je n'abîmerais pas un jouet auquel tu tiens.

\- Les femmes sont précieuses. Même si elles sont aussi pernicieuses que des serpents...

\- Bien sûr, Jean. En parlant de femme, j'aurais besoin de chaussures pour ma douce Eléonore.»

Il n'eu aucun souci à obtenir une paire de chaussures haute-couture, modèle unique et coûtant les yeux de la tête. Etre dans les petits papiers de Paris avait réellement du bon. Wido ne traîna pas au retour, balançant la boîte à chaussures au visage de Buc dès qu'il eu franchit le seuil afin que celui-ci aille les donner à Elancourt dans les plus brefs délais. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se défaire de toutes les sangles servant à trimbaler ses couteaux, le miroir en pied lui renvoyant l'image de son corps couturé de cicatrices. La plupart provenaient de ses ennemis qu'il avait pris grand plaisir à massacrer mais d'autres provenaient de lui-même à cause de sorts ratés ou parce que parfois la magie exigeait un paiement en personne. Il détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent en une cascade de boucles indisciplinées sur ses épaules et sur son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un bel ange. Déchu.

Guyancourt se rendit sous la douche, ses mains caressant sensuellement son corps tonique alors que les souvenirs de sa nuit défilaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il avait séduit avec une facilité déconcertante une jeune femme, très belle et très innocente. Wido aimait ternir l'innocence, peut-être parce que la sienne s'était envolée en fumée trop tôt. La fille avait découvert le sexe violent mais plaisant avec lui, il mêlait la douleur au plaisir avec tant de dextérité qu'il était impossible de les différencier l'un de l'autre. Sa main vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe alors que les cris, les cambrements érotiques du corps féminin lui revenaient en mémoire. Bordel ça avait été si bon de voir ses yeux sombres s'emplir de larmes, les gouttes cristallines dévalant les joues rondes et douces. Sa voix qui se brisait sous ses assauts, attachée et incapable de s'enfuir. Sa peau nacrée s'était striée de traces rosées et rouges, le bien qui fait mal poussé à l'extrême limite. Il jouit au moment où le goût du sang de la jeune fille lui revint, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. L'eau chaude ne cessait pas de cascader sur lui, le lavant de sa souillure extérieure. Il se mit à rire, un rire froid à en glacer les os face à cette jouissance pathétique. Le guyancourtois sortit de la cabine de douche quand il fut propre comme un sou neuf et s'enroula dans un peignoire chaud et moelleux, essuyant de sa manche le miroir embué.

Ses yeux améthystes lui apparurent alors clairement. Quand il était un jeune enfant, ses iris étaient d'un bleu pâle merveilleux. Pur. Et puis il les avait vu, les monstres de Faerie. La Meute Sauvage s'échappant des cieux en un tourbillon d'horreurs afin de tuer les briseurs de serment et les traîtres en tous genres. Un humain serait mort de voir un tel spectacle horrifique mais lui ne l'était pas, humain. Il n'avait pas perdu la vie mais perdu son esprit, son humanité s'était brisée en mille éclats sans espoir de reconstruction. Le bleu pur s'était mué en un obscur violet. Teintés de rouge par le sang qu'il avait répendu de ses propres mains. Sa personnalité était devenue sombre, craquelée et ses actes suivaient le mouvement. Il aimait la guerre et s'ennuyait en temps de paix. Pas que Wido aimait torturer les gens non, il aimait juste voir la vie quitter leur visage. Voir la paix s'établir sur leurs traits fatigués après tant de souffrance endurée. Parfois il se demandait si il aurait pu tourner autrement, être un homme bon capable d'aimer et de se faire aimer sans manipulation ni mauvais tours. Peut-être dans une autre vie.

Une vie différente prenant place de l'autre coté du miroir.

* * *

Est-ce que je pense que tous les 2p sont des psychopates? Nooonnn ~  
Certains sont doux comme des agneaux mais puisque Guy est une personne adorable et très lumineuse, Wido est forcément dérangé et sombre.

Depuis le temps que l'idée d'écrire en 2p me trottait dans la tête, je me suis lancée. Avec Guyancourt puisque c'est le seul que j'ai créé d pour le moment x)

Une suite peut éventuellement être envisagée. Peut-être, on verra ^^


End file.
